


Careless Whisper

by deaddarkness



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the succubus attack, and taking Nick Hawley home with him; Ichabod soon discovers that Hawley desires are for someone else other than Abbie Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whisper

(spoiler alert) (Based upon ending of Heartless episode 8)

Ichabod’s moment alone with that succubus was a close call yet he was grateful Hawley was there to back him up though, seeing the man injured on the ground part of him wonder whether he was willing to trust him whole heartily. He helped Hawley gingerly out of the back door of the club and headed towards the main road, Hawley couldn’t help looking at Ichabod this was second time he had to help him that night because he was targeted by a beautiful woman that turned into a beast.  
“Crane I appreciate you helping me along here, but I’m sure you rather left me to walk by myself” Hawley wanted to be able to walk independently though Ichabod still maintain some hold of support on his wounded companion as he hailed down a taxi.

“I’ll let you go as soon as we get a ride, your coming back to my place” he pronounced he was weary yet he wasn’t arrogant about having the privateer near him. The taxi soon came up to the curb and Ichabod quickly let the man go as he climbed into the back seat of the car. After quick directions Ichabod hope that Hawley had money cause he didn’t subtle nod and pout they were on their way.

This was the first time Hawley was going to Ichabod’s place and it was the ride there that made him think about everything, he knew that Crane was drawn to Abbie he wouldn’t admit it. Though he gets extremely irked about him having anything to do with Ms Mills. Ichabod watched the scenery avoiding talk though he couldn’t help but turn and look at the man. His blue eyes were beautiful much alike his own though the way his smiled at him whilst he suggested mischief it also had trust worthily adversary to his team. He knew a lot just as much as he does and his strawberry blonde hair looked desirable to touch and stroke. Soon the taxi pulled up near Ichabod’s cabin the sudden stop made the two men snap out of their daze stare. 

The cab driver requested cash Hawley paid then they clambered out of the cab the driver rolled his eyes and took off. “So this where you live....goes with the whole” Hawley waves his hand Ichabod appearance as the man just gave a slight smile “Ironically so... let’s just go inside” Ichabod halted the man in his tracks. “Just sit down here I’ll get some ointments” Ichabod headed indoors as Hawley sat down on a old tree stump near the veranda, it wasn’t long before Abbie showed up to see Hawley outside the house shirtless winding a bandage around his mid section, on his upper chest the claw marks from the succubus still exposed. Whilst inside Ichabod gathered what he could into a box and carried it out to see the scene in front of him.

“Oh Abbie... where’s Katrina?”

“We need to talk Crane”

Hawley sat there looking like he has nothing to do with it; Ichabod still couldn’t help but wonder why he felt so jealous with Hawley and Abbie. Putting the box down next to the blonde he went back inside with Abbie to hear about what happened. Hawley stared at shrivelled heart at this moment felt symbolic the fact he received it from Abbie though it was a dead charcoal lifeless. This was what love was to him it felt like forever before he saw Abbie come back out of the house and waved bye to Ichabod and him. The car soon sped off into the distance and Ichabod sighed he went over to the blonde who still sitting there. “Crane I could tell your going to constantly ask me about me and Abbie, please stop asking” he winced a little as Ichabod applied some antiseptic to the wound.

“I can’t help it; you two seem to bond makes me feel...."

“Jealous.... why you jealous you have a wife I have nothing”

Ichabod saw it in the man’s eyes, he dabbed the exposed claw mark wound gently though he was very close to the other man’s face. “My wife is with another man who is tied to my son and Moloch, though I blessed with a beautiful woman. It doesn’t mean you could walk into Abbie’s life and try and take her away from her purpose” The words hit Hawley hard like a blunt blow to his soul. Ichabod was so protective of Abbie and everyone else, yet Hawley heart was beating wildly for Crane.

“You care for her....I want you to know something Ichabod”

He applied a square stick on bandage to the wound as Hawley place his hand over his the held it. Ichabod look into his eyes, same blue as his own though look of loneliness reflected. It was an awkward moment luckily that they were alone as Ichabod was very close to Hawley. It was much like scene from Glee that played into his mind. It was the moment that he was seeing there was a vulnerable side to a man he thought was in it for the money.

“Ever since I met you, watched you fight for righteousness and even saved me. I never thought that I matter to you”

“Hawley...I’m just doing what I should do. If it was Abbie, Jenny or Irving in this condition I would help them heal”

Ichabod moved away from him and got up from his knees, though Hawley hand went back to his. Getting up from the tree stump he was still shirtless with bandages covering his wounds.

“Ichabod did you feel my heart, that isn’t for Abbie. That was for you”

Ichabod was silent hearing these words whispered into his ears he closed his eyes; a man desires him and he had a hold of his hand as he shrugged it off and clear his throat loudly.

“Surely your just delusional Hawley, I better get this back inside you put your shirt back on”  
Ichabod bend down to get the box though he was shoved from behind, almost toppling over though Hawley grabbed him and turned him around.  
“Ichabod make it stop, it won’t stop until you give me what I want”

Ichabod was a gasp though he wasn’t happy that Hawley was roughening him up. Though Hawley soon buried himself in Ichabod’s chest; his head against his shoulder. Ichabod wanted to pry the blonde off him though he felt the urge to hold him so he did. 

“Crane.....I never thought I’ll end up coming to this moment. That blacken heart reminds me what my life could end up being”

Ichabod closed his eyes and held Hawley his face caress the soft blonde locks on his head. Was he wrong to judge him so hastily? These mixed feelings were sending his mind into wild direction though he felt Hawley shift his head and soon his felt lips playful nip at his ear. That did it Ichabod had to do something, given in to this or shove Hawley away from him and tell him to leave.

“Crane.......”

“Hawley let’s just end this quickly”

“Crane....you don’t want to trust me at all, after I just admitted my deepest secret to you”  
It was driving Ichabod crazy, they soon looked at each other in the eye desire was there not to mention something else that Ichabod was feeling. 

“Look you know we can’t do this....”

“We can it just be a secret between us”

Within that breath of words a kiss was formed between the pair was intoxicating potent one that sent Ichabod into abyss of lust he couldn’t help be feel that Hawley tongue was very much enjoying the inside of his mouth as much has he tried to replicate it within his. Soon there was a break and the familiar sound of a mobile phone ringing in the cold air. Hawley separated himself and dug into his back pocket and looked at the message it was important call from one of his dealers.  
“Sorry, I have to go. I’ll come back whenever you need my assistances”

Ichabod was left blank expression surely Hawley wouldn’t just leave after what he just admitted to him and wanted now. Hawley threw his shirt back on and collected the heart “Until next time” with that his saluted Ichabod and headed off.

“Mister Hawley! Wait....” Crane was left at a loss of what to do as he look down and saw the bulge in his pants, that was Hawley’s doing and he was leaving him. Ichabod kicked the tree trunk with his boot and stomped back over to the medicine box picking up and storming back inside the house. Putting the box down he felt the heat from the anger flare up yet he had to do something with the sudden erection. Tending it to with haste he moved to the bathroom removing his clothes and stood there. His hand worked over it causing him to feel what should have happened after that kiss. He thought about Hawley with him in this state. A moan escaped his lips as he soon came and felt the seed between his finger tips before he washed his hand in the basin.

He was alone again, and how it would and should been until his beloved Katrina will return into his arms again.


End file.
